The invention relates to imitation of a fish as a lure for catching predatory fish of prey with a fishing rod and line, such as is shown for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,219,471. This device comprises wing shaped swimming body which is slightly curved symmetrically about a transverse median line and of a material lighter than water. It has an outwardly curved surface with two gliding surfaces at an obtuse angle to one another when seen in a cross-section of the swimming body. Said curved surface bears a bar, parallel to the longitudinal axis of the swimming body, to which the fishing line is slidably attached, in order to produce swimming movements of the imitation lure between end positions. These movements reciprocate at right-angles to the direction of pull of the swimming body along an edge running towards the outer ends of the outwardly curved surface of the swimming body.
With the previously mentioned imitation fish lure, fishing can take place for as long as possible and as large an area of water as possible may be fished after casting with the fishing rod, in order to encompass the scattered positions of the predatory fish particularly well. The previously known imitation fish lures are not suitable for this, because they only allow the fishing lure to be brought in in a straight line after casting. It was only possible for them to drift laterally parallel to the direction of travel of a moving boat in accordance with a direction which was set beforehand by means of devices connected to them. In this manner larger areas of water could only be fished if the fishing lure was cast several times or if several operations with a boat took place side by side. This repeated casting or the operations with the boat unsettle the water, however and thus disturb the fish and adversely affect the result of the catch.
In contrast, the imitation fish lure according to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,219,471 shows significantly more favourable properties. In still waters it is possible to fish a larger area of water evenly at each casting, to keep the imitation fish lure in the water over a longer period of time, to guide it safely to particular locations of the predatory fish and to imitate a fish-like swimming motion. In flowing waters the imitation fish lure may even be kept in the water over an unlimited period of time and in addition may pass particular places as often as desired. These advantages are achieved by the fact that the imitation fish lure shaped for lateral drift in both directions is moved on by the pull of the fishing line or by the pull of the line to counteract the pressure of the flow of water at right-angles to the direction of pull or pressure, it performs turns according to commands with the fishing rod and afterwards continues its swimming movement in the opposite direction.
The backward and forward swimming movements of the imitation fish lure are however often insufficient to make a predatory fish bite because of their uniformity. The result of the catch to be achieved would be significantly better if the imitation fish lure were to simulate the irregular swimming movements of naturally ill fish.